ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of WalkAround Characters at Disneyland Park (Canada)
This is a WalkAround Disney and Non Disney Characters From World Bazaar to Tomorrowland at Disneyland Park in Canada. However, Some Characters Will Be in Original Costume Variants. List World Bazaar *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Sora *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Pluto *Duffy the Disney Bear *Mary Poppins *Bert *The Penguin Waiters Adventureland *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Jafar *Baloo *King Louie *Monkeys from The Jungle Book *Colonel Hathi *Timon *Rafiki *Captain Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Angelica Frontierland *Woody *Jessie *Bullseye *Pochontas *John Smith *Big Al *Wendell *Liverlips *Shaker (AKA Terrance) Critter Country *Mitchie Torres *Brer Bear *Brer Fox *Brer Rabbit *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Eeyore *Rabbit Fantasyland *Sorcerer Mickey *Princess Minnie *Goofy *Donald Duck *Snow White *Prince Ferdinand *The Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Aurora *Prince Phillip *Bella *The Beast *Merlin *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Gepetto *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Robin Hood *Little John *Frair Tuck *Prince John *Peter Pan *Wendy *Captain Hook *Smee *Tinker Bell *Terence *Periwinkle *Irdiessa *Rosetta *Silvermist *Fawn *Vidia *Alice *Mad Hatter *White Rabbit *Tweedle Dee *Tweedle Dum *Queen of Hearts *Ariel *Prince Eric *Perla *Suzy Dumbo's Circusland *Dumbo *Jojo *Golaith Sora's ToonTown *Sora *Donald Duck (His Kingdom Hearts Outfit) *Daisy Duck *Goofy (His Kingdom Hearts Outifit) *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Chip *Dale *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Roger Rabbit *Kairi *Riku *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Sally Brown *Lucy *Linus *Ludwig Von Drake *Big Bad Wolf *The Three Little Pigs *Panchito Pistoles *Jose Carioca *Max Goof Tomorrowland *Buzz Lightyear *Little Green Alien *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Stitch *Darth Vader *C3PO *R2-D2 *Olie Polie *Zowie Polie *Dr. Nigel Channing Trivia and Fun Facts *Some Characters Will Be Meet and Greet at Fantasy Gardens. *Winnie the Pooh Costume Will Be in It's Original 1966-1994 (Which Has a Hunny Pot on Pooh's Head, A Moving Nose, Ears and Tongue). *Eeyore Costume Will Be in It's Original Version from the 1960s. *Tigger will have his first costume. *Rabbit will have his first costume. *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Costumes Will Have the Masks from the 1980s. *The Goofy costume will have eyelashes. *Baloo and King Louie Costumes Will Be in It's 1970s/1980s Version. (Including Wearing in their TaleSpin Outfits) *The Donald and Daisy will have their late 1995 - early 2003 designs. *Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge Costumes Will Be in their 1980s Designs. *Launchpad will have his first costume. *Pluto will have his 1970's costume (with a closed mouth). *Chip and Dale will have their 1970-1981 costumes and wear ther Rescue Rangers outfits. *Robin Hood Costume Will Be in It's Original Version. *Sora Costume Will Have All Outfits from Kingdom Hearts Series. *The Genie will have his first costume from 1992. *The Three Little Pigs Costume Will Be in It's 1960s Versions (With Larger Heads, Wider Bodies and Shorter Arms) *Captain Hook will have his 1980's-2001 costume. *Smee will have his first costume. *During Winter and Cold Seasons, The Characters Will Wear Winter Clothes including Tinker Bell Characters. Category:Disneyland Resort (Canada)